


More New Life

by Copperfur



Series: these pawprints overlap [2]
Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: Post-Akakabuto battle. The Ohu warriors welcome more life into Gajou. John x fem! Akame. Alive! Akatora.





	More New Life

_Four years ago, a huge battle was fought against a demon bear. The bear, known as Akakabuto, had claimed the area. He'd created a stronghold called Gajou. But there were ones brave enough to fight against Akakabuto_.

 _One hunter led the attack: Gin, a silver tiger-striped Akita Inu. Fourteen hundred dogs had gathered from the country to fight. After many days, the unspeakable battle was to come to an end, with only seven hundred and fifty dogs remaining. But… Gin unleashed the Battouga, the attack of a wolf. Akakabuto was defeated. The victory had been thanks to Gin's group of dogs_.

 _They'd finally won back Futago Pass after entry to the mountains had been prohibited by the humans. This was the Silver Fang legend. The dogs and their leader, Gin, would live in peace for many years_.

* * *

John winced at the sound of his mate crying as she gave birth to their puppies.

"Nervous?" Gin asked, standing her ground beside her mate, Akatora, as John glared at his leader.

"Of course I am!" John snarled. Gin submitted to her lieutenant and moved back so the German Shepherd had more room. "I don't want to lose the pups or Akame." The former hunting dog shook with anxiety at the possibility of losing his family.

Gin gave a soft smile. "Don't worry, John. Akame's a fighter; she won't go down that easily."

A small smirk appeared on John's muzzle and Gin chuckled. "Damn right she is," John agreed. The Shepherd laughed lightly, before wincing again as another pain-filled scream rang in their ears.

Before either friend could say anything else, Cross came into the room where they were. "You have two strong pups, John. Congratulations." The ageing Saluki commented joyously.

John raced past her to where Akame lay panting, as two pups suckled. "J-John..." The mother whispered as her mate padded over to nuzzle her.

"Are you all alright?" John grunted quietly.

Licking her mate's cheek, Akame smiled. "The boys and I are okay."

"Boys?"

Akame used her teeth to play with John's ear. "We have two sons. Take a look and let's decide on some names."

John nodded and crawled closer to see his children. A shit-eating grin appeared on his muzzle when he saw the first pup. It was a German Shepherd like him, but black and light cream in colour with black patterns around his eyes.

"How about Jerome for him?" Akame asked softly.

He nodded. "Jerome, huh? It suits him." John turned to the second pup. This one was a Kishu mix like his mother. "I think this one should be called Fubuki." He decided.

Akame studied her white pup and laughed lightly. "That suits him perfectly." She admitted, nuzzling her youngest child. "Welcome, my son."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another tale in the "these pawprints overlap" universe. As you can tell, Gin is also genderbent – I won't reveal her puppies just yet, though.
> 
> This fic is for the first prompt in the AMF S/M challenge.


End file.
